Loldbz
loldbz (aka OP, aka Streamerdude, aka Joseph Fowler, aka Stephen Peppercats, aka DBZ, aka ioldbz) is the creator and lead streamer of Vidyashorts.com. Initially founded as comfyandeasytowear on livestream.com, loldbz eventually created his own website (coding by ILIKETOROFL) in January of 2010. Taking the beaten road that most never travel, loldbz isn't known to accept a vidya for the merits of its vanilla challenge. He goes a step beyond, and adds his own level of adversity to the game. It is a widely known fact that loldbz was born wearing solid iron boots, and he has never removed them. loldbz is a celebrated assman and a true patriot. Origins He came from a bit part in an unknown stream. A simple man with a simple life, loldbz began streaming after watching another streamer on livestream.com and decided that he too would bring joy to the masses through the live-streaming of video games. His early streams gained some notoriety, and his work on hacking runs of various Legend of Zelda games was his eventual claim to fame. Total fuckin dorkass. Prologue - Tanker chapter loldbz's streaming career opened with a flashback in 2007, two years after the Shadow Moses incident that was described in the original Metal Gear Solid. On August 8, 2007, Solid Snake and Otacon, now members of the non-governmental organization Philanthropy, are investigating the development of a new Metal Gear by the American marines. Snake arrives on the tanker transporting the weapon in the middle of an attack by Russian mercenaries, led by Colonel Gurlukovich, his daughter Olga and Snake's enemy Ocelot, who has transplanted the right arm of Liquid Snake following the loss of his own in Metal Gear Solid. After Snake knocks Olga unconscious, he sneaks down to the hold in order to record pictures of the new Metal Gear RAY. As the mercenaries take control below, Ocelot betrays his allies and shoots both Gurlukovich and the commander of the marines. Just as Ocelot is about to hijack Ray, Snake reveals himself. Ocelot is then possessed by Liquid Snake and escapes with RAY leaving the ship to sink. In the aftermath, Snake is blamed for the sinking of the tanker and is believed to have perished with the ship. The Big Shell clean-up facility is later constructed, ostensibly to help clean the Hudson River from the major oil spill that occurred, following the tanker's sinking. Plant chapter On April 29, 2009, Raiden is operating under a reformed FOXHOUND two years after the Tanker Chapter. He has orders to infiltrate the Big Shell to rescue hostages, including the US president, from the terrorist group Sons of Liberty (whose leader claims to be Solid Snake), backed up by the rogue anti-terror training unit, Dead Cell, who are also threatening to destroy the facility they have seized. All of the SEAL team are killed by Dead Cell members Vamp and Fortune, and the entire Big Shell is patrolled by the surviving Russian mercenaries from the Tanker chapter, led now by Olga, who is unaware of the extent of Ocelot's betrayal, and believes Snake was responsible for her father's murder. The remaining members of the SEAL assault team, Iroquis Pliskin and Peter Stillman join Raiden to disable explosives planted on the Shell by Stillman's former pupil, Fatman, now a terrorist. Stillman is killed by Fatman's booby trap in Shell 2, though he manages to warn Raiden in time, who successfully disables the respective bomb in Shell 1, preventing the sinking of the Big Shell. Raiden then survives a direct confrontation with Fortune and Vamp, and kills Fatman on the heliport. As Raiden searches for the President, he begins to doubt Pliskin's identity, but agrees to the plan of transporting the surviving hostages off the Big Shell with a helicopter. However, they are both attacked by the leader of the Sons of Liberty, who identifies himself as Solid Snake. Pliskin, however, shouts that the man is not Solid Snake, and assists Raiden in fending off the leader when he attacks with a Harrier Jet piloted by Vamp. The battle ends with the Harrier being shot down, though it is seized by the Metal Gear Ray seen in the Tanker chapter, and the two terrorists escape. Pliskin is now revealed to be the real Solid Snake, who, along with Otacon, helps Raiden find the location of the President. Raiden moves deeper into the facility and locates President Johnson, who informs him that Big Shell is actually a facade to hide a new Metal Gear. Known as Arsenal Gear, it houses a powerful AI called "GW", which is capable of controlling the transmission of digital information. The president also claims that the democratic process is a sham, and the true rulers of the United States are a secret organization called the Patriots. The President then reveals the leader of the Sons of Liberty is his predecessor George Sears, a direct clone of Big Boss known as Solidus Snake, who fell out of the Patriots' favor following Shadow Moses, and has now gone rogue with Dead Cell to escape the Patriots' control. Ocelot kills the president soon after this revelation. Raiden moves on to disabling Arsenal Gear, going to rescue an Arsenal Gear engineer, Emma Emmerich (Otacon's adoptive sister). After fighting and shooting Vamp, who then seemingly drowns, Raiden rescues Emma, who agrees to assist Raiden in uploading a virus into the "GW" mainframe. However, the upload is halted partway, when Emma is attacked by Vamp. Raiden then kills Vamp by shooting him again, although the injuries Emma suffers prove fatal. Otacon escapes with the surviving hostages, while Raiden is captured by Olga when Solid Snake seemingly betrays him. Raiden awakens in a torture chamber where Solidus Snake reveals that he once adopted Raiden, a former child soldier, as his son during the Liberian civil war, and that Raiden is now a Patriot agent. Solidus then leaves the chamber, and Olga steps in and frees Raiden, telling him that she is also a Patriot double-agent within the Sons of Liberty and that she was blackmailed by the Patriots to aid Raiden in order to protect her child. Olga also tells Raiden to find Solid Snake, who only allowed Raiden to be captured so he could gain access to Arsenal Gear. While Raiden makes his way through the bowels of the facility to rendezvous with Snake, his commanding officer, the Colonel, begins to act very erratically, giving him odd instructions. Upon investigation, Otacon reveals that the "Colonel" Raiden has been taking orders from is actually a construct of the GW supercomputer, and that the partially uploaded virus is beginning to damage its systems. Raiden receives a call from Rose, whose voice begins to deepen and slow down as the conversation is cut off, but not before she manages to reveal she is pregnant with his child. Raiden reunites with Snake and his gear, and the two then encounter Fortune, who fights Snake while Raiden searches for Solidus. He is then forced into a battle with the 25 Metal Gear RAY units in Arsenal Gear. Olga protects him, before Solidus kills her and captures Snake and Raiden. Ocelot reveals that he too is a Patriot agent, and that the entire Big Shell mission was a carefully coordinated attempt to reenact the events of the Shadow Moses incident, for the purpose of creating a soldier (Raiden) on par with Solid Snake. Ocelot kills Fortune, before being possessed by Liquid again, who announces his plan to hunt down the Patriots using his host's knowledge and the first Metal Gear Ray. Snake escapes to pursue Liquid, as Arsenal Gear goes out of control. Arsenal Gear crashes into downtown Manhattan, launching Raiden and Solidus onto the roof of Federal Hall. Solidus attempts to kill Raiden, intending to use Raiden's nanomachines to lead him to the Patriots, eliminate them, and form a nation of "Sons of Liberty". At this point, Raiden is contacted by another AI, introducing itself as a representative of the Patriots, who reveals that the true purpose of the simulation was to see how well they could simulate and control human behavior in order to prevent society from dumbing down due to trivial information drowning valuable knowledge and inconvenient truths. Raiden is forced to fight Solidus, after the Patriots threaten to kill Olga's child and Rose if he does not cooperate. After Solidus's defeat, Snake reveals he planted a tracking device on Liquid's Metal Gear. Snake and Otacon plan to follow him, rescue Olga's child, and hunt down the Patriots, whose details were hidden in the GW computer virus disc. Raiden is finally reunited with Rose, on April 30, 2009, the anniversary of their first meeting. In a brief epilogue, Otacon and Snake discuss the decoding of the virus disc, which contains the personal data on all twelve members of the Patriots' high council. However, it is revealed that all twelve members of the Wisemen's Committee have been dead for about 100 years. Category:People